


Digging For Kryptonite On This One Way Street

by that_gay_crier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, anyway this is how lena finds out about kara being supergirl, i only state facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_gay_crier/pseuds/that_gay_crier
Summary: Lena goes to the alien bar. Kara sees her and invites her over with her friends. Somehow, Lena finds out about Supergirl.





	Digging For Kryptonite On This One Way Street

Lena has heard of the alien bar a handful of times before. She was never sure if she wanted to check it out, but tonight, she found herself sitting on one of the stools, asking for strong alien alcohol safe for humans. Her name was being thrown around the place ever since she stepped inside.

It was a minute later she entered when Kara noticed her. Her eyes shot open wide when she saw the familiar green eyes. "I'll be right back," she excused herself and stood up.

The raven-haired woman felt a hand on her shoulder. When she looked to her side, she smiled at the sight. "Kara, hi,"

"Hey," Kara gave a warm smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to take time for myself this evening since I have nothing really important to do," Lena shrugged, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh," The blonde shook her head, "I'm just surprised to see you in a place like this."

Lena narrowed her eyes. "While you're curious, so am I. I recall you claiming you aren't such a fan of alcohol,"

Kara chuckled nervously. "I'm actually here with friends," she pointed at the table she exited from.

"Ah," The Luthor nodded.

"You want to join us?" The reporter suddenly had an excited smile on her face.

Lena was surprised. She wanted to, yet she thought it wouldn't be a good idea. "I...." she cleared her throat, "I wouldn't want to ruin your time with your friends,"

"No!" Kara shook her head almost immediately. "No, it's totally fine. They wouldn't mind. They're also aware that you saved the alien population so we're really grateful, actually,"

Lena gave a warm smile. She was nervous to say that she wanted to. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course," She gave another reassuring nod. "I mean, if you want to. Absolutely no pressure at all,"

"I would be lying if I said I didn't want to," Lena admitted with a sigh.

"Then let's go," The Kryptonian held her hand.

They both made their way to the table, hand in hand. Lena felt nervous. She kept her head low, though the warm hand holding her cold one was enough to get her to calm down.

"Everyone, Lena, Lena, everyone," Kara presented and the group had confused faces. They looked at Kara, then at each other, then at Lena.

"Hello," Winn raised his glass of beer. "Winn Schott, I was the one with you under the table when there was an attack at the gala."

"Yes, I remember you," Lena nodded slowly with a smile.

Kara offered a seat beside her and she made her way there, taking very less space.

"Alex," The agent nodded. "Kara's sister."

Lena smiled at her. "Kara has told me about you. You seem very close with each other." She was happy for her friend. She remembered how close she and Lex were, until his reign of madness began.

"Kara, a word?" Alex stood and was followed by the called girl while the others had a conversation with Lena.

"Why is she here?" The older sister arched a brow.

"I have no idea, I swear," Kara shrugged.

"I told you to tell me if you two have a thing, I assure you that I have no problem with you two being together."

"Alex!" She stammered. "I-I sw- I told you countless of times that there is _nothing_ going on!"

Alex still had a suspicious look. "Then why do you two go on dates a lot?"

"We do not!" Kara shook her head vigorously. "We just have lunch together. As friends."

"Do you at least..... like her? Because ' _I looked into Lena's eyes_ ' isn't something I expect to hear from someone who just thinks of her as a friend."

"No. W-We are friends. That's it." The blonde spoke and her sister still didn't seem convinced.

"Alright." Alex nodded. "Alright. Sure." She turned around and started to walk back to their table.

Kara's heart was beating fast. Thoughts were racing in her head— and some of them were about Lena and what Alex had just said. She shrugged them away and went back beside the CEO.

Lena and Winn were writing computations on a piece of tissue. They seemed to get along well, mentioning terms and getting excited over their discussion. She was having a good time and she was so glad that Kara was there.

After a drink too many, Alex was telling them stories of how she had crushes on girls before she even realized she was gay. She was telling them about the girl she wanted to impress a few weeks after she joined the DEO and J'onn remembered the time that she was shooting with her eyes covered that she almost shot him.

"Alright, babe, that's enough. I'm taking you home," Maggie stood up and pulled Alex. When the latter stood, she wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's neck and kissed her.

Alex was about to pull her jacket off when Maggie stopped her. "Save it for later," she snickered and pulled her closer, dragging her outside and kissing before they disappeared through the door.

"Rao, Alex's neighbors are bothered for sure," Kara laughed and shook her head while the others agreed.

Lena had been staring at them when she saw how close the two were. She was still staring at the door they exited from until Kara snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Kara faced her and her attention was drawn. "Do you... Are you— Do you– Are you not comfortable with..."

Lena's eyes widened and she immediately shook her head. "Oh, no, it's not like that!" All eyes were on her now. "I... It's just...." She was considering taking a _huge_ step here. These people are new to her other than Kara. She knew she could trust Kara, and she wanted to trust her friends. These are the friends of the most honest and caring person she knows, so she was willing to take that risk.

"I...." She exhaled sharply, "It's just weird.... to see people who are like me,"

Everyone was confused with her statement. The Kryptonian stared at her with an unsure look. "What do you mean?" She asked, only to gasp a millisecond later. "Oh.... Oh! Lena, are you-"

Lena chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "I never acknowledged romance, to keep myself 'professional', but I have developed feelings for at least a few people. Men, women, people.... possibly even aliens," she laughed and sighed.

Kara's face turned to one that had shock, for some reason, at the mention of aliens. She thought about the possible fact that maybe Lena had taken a liking to her, but that was quickly shoved away from thoughts. Lena doesn't even know that she's Supergirl. Blood rushed to her cheeks when she realized what she was thinking about and she cleared her throat, not intending to speak afterwards.

"I just never allowed it to my surface. I was told to keep feelings locked if I wanted to be successful," Lena shrugged once again and closed her mouth.

"That's totally fine," James smiled at her. "We accept aliens just fine, there's no problem with accepting other humans, too," He pointed out. "Besides, if it weren't for you this wouldn't be an alien bar anymore,"

"That's right. Absolutely no judgement," Winn agreed and flashed her a smile as well.

"As long as you don't try killing anyone, you're fine," J'onn nodded.

Lena felt all warm inside. She was so happy that the people here accept her. She never knew how much she wanted to be validated until she saw their genuine smiles. 

"You are accepted here, always," Kara placed her hand on Lena's, giving it a light squeeze.

"Thank you...." She looked down but kept a small smile.

They chatted about different topics, one after another. J'onn left shortly after, leaving the four to talk. Winn got drunk so James had to bring him home.

"You don't seem drunk at all, Miss Luthor," Kara chuckled when the two of them left through the backdoor.

"I thought that I would be going home alone so I controlled my intake," Lena grinned.

Their conversation ended minutes later and they let the silence engulf them. The starry sky was accompanied by the bright full moon. Kara seemed so focused on the stars that she didn't notice Lena staring at her while they walked.

"Kara?" The name came out as a whisper. She felt like something was stuck in her throat.

"Hmm?" Kara raised her brows, eyes not leaving the sky.

"Thank you."

"I told you, it's not a problem at all. No need to thank me,"

"I want to. You have been so kind to me ever since we met," Lena stopped walking and she saw the blonde stop as well, looking back at her.

"I am so thankful that you're always there for me," she couldn't stop herself. It was too late to back out now. "I find it so intriguing, the way you are driven to help anyone in need."

"Lena.... I'm-" Kara locked her gaze on a pair of green eyes. She didn't know what to say. She could hear her heart trying to escape her chest, not even needing her superhearing for that.

"I'm just so thankful for you, Kara Danvers,"

That was enough for the reporter to close everything. Lena was like a magnet and she closed the gap between them, between their bodies, between their lips.

The kiss felt like it could last forever, but breathing became a problem for them. Green eyes captivated blue ones. Her eyes were piercing. A suggestive smirk crawled its way through the Luthor's lips. She pulled her in for another kiss, with more force this time. Her tongue swiped Kara's bottom lip.

Kara pushed the both of them towards a dark, narrow alley, forcing Lena against the wall and letting her hands travel along her body. She could feel teeth biting down on her bottom lip. She parted from the kiss and lowered her head to leave trails of wet kisses on Lena's jawline, down to her neck, down to her shoulder, then back up to her lips. The moan that escaped Lena's lips sent shocks to Kara's bones.

Lena's fingers were tangled on Kara's collar. She was pulling her closer to deepen the kiss that they shared.

It was all happening so fast that Kara didn't think about what could possibly happen. She felt Lena's fingers tighten on her collar. Suddenly, she pulled away from the kiss and choked out a few words, almost sounding gibberish, but the other only understood the words "Lena, wait," the moment she tore off the buttons of Kara's shirt from their holes to reveal a very familiar sign.

"I'm so sorry, I-I-"

Fingers tightened around her collar again and she felt herself get pulled, then felt teeth biting her earlobe.

"Take me to your place so it isn't only Alex's neighbors that get bothered,"

**Author's Note:**

> i was writing this and "superman" by five for fighting played on the radio and i heard the lyrics (see title)
> 
> probably not a coincidence. supercorp are soulmates aight.
> 
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
